Memories
by MiaMiaMi
Summary: Memories crept into my mind as I slept, distant memories of a past or present unknown to me... Shadows and figures danced about me taunting me, teasing me... leading me forward. I didn't know it then... No, not then... I was just a child... Origional Chao
1. Default Chapter

A/N: For any one who thinks this fic seems familiar, that may be because I previously posted it under a different name. (Phoenix, for anyone who wanted to know) And for anyone who think it's familiar for any other reason... well... Your just crazy ^.^ J/K. Read and Enjoy!!!

  
  
  
  


***********************************

  
  


"Memories"

  
  


Ch. 1 ~ My name is Jade Arnethium.

  
  


************************************

  
  


I felt the dry heat of fire. The trees around me burned. I ran, trying to find Elisabeth... My younger sister.

  
  


"Isa." I panted. "ISA! Where are you?!" I fell, tripping over a tattered gown. A gown that had once been white, but was now blood soaked and covered in dirt. "No..." my head lay facing towards where the city had been. It was gone... all gone. My home, my family, It was all gone. Our country didn't have a king.

  
  


I could hear her. I could hear Isa, my sweet Isa she was crying... She was afraid. "Elisabeth... Elisabeth I'm coming." I muttered, struggling to get to my feet. "Isa, don't be afraid, I'm hear."

  
  


My foot caught in a root and I was sent sprawling onto the ground. I closed my eyes listening to the sound of the trees crumbling around me. I knew Isa wasn't there. She couldn't be.

  
  


~*~

  
  


I gasped, and in all my panic I hit the wall.

  
  


"Jade get dressed." There was a soft tapping on my bedroom door.

  
  


I rolled over looking at the wretched door. I flung the cotton sheet onto the floor, and got to my feet.

  
  


'How could my family do this to me?' I thought forgetting about my dream. I treaded lightly to my dresser. I picked up a mirror. "Your not ready to be a bride...Not yet anyway." I whispered to the girl staring back at me.

  
  


"Jade?" the door opened a crack. My Sisters head peaked around the corner. "How are ye doin?"

  
  


I smiled. "Do you really want to know?" I laughed wearily. She sat on the edge of my bed. I lowered myself next to her.

  
  


"Mama and Brother just don't understand." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

  
  


"I know. But they're doing what they think is best... For us all." I replied. I felt her shed a warm tear against my neck. "Don't cry for me little one." I whispered wrapping my arm round her.

  
  


"Lord Xavior will take good care of me."

  
  


"But sis-"

  
  


"Shhh..." I hushed her, tucking back the brown hair that had fallen in her face. "I'm going to need a happy flower girl aren't I? Stop your crying. And go prepare to leave for the temple."

  
  


She nodded then got up and left.

  
  


********************

To the Temple

********************

  
  


Red curls fell around my face. What had they done to me? They'd sold me to a man, so they could survive... What was it Petter had said to me? 'Survival of the fittest dear sister.' The carriage hit a rock, I watched the curls bounce around, jasmine ran through my hair, keeping the strands from falling out of place. My dress fit me perfectly. Designed by the best tailors on Geae.

  
  


Today was supposed to be a glorious day. I was marrying a Prince. I would be Queen of Raudin.

  
  


But I didn't want to set foot anywhere near that temple. My heart was screaming at my mind telling it to turn around. To go back to the little shack I called home. But I knew I couldn't, Isa's future depended on me. If I didn't wed Xavior my family wouldn't have enough money to survive. They'd have to sell their land, leaving them homeless, and eventually they'd either be enslaved, murdered, or they would starve to death. I couldn't let that happen to Isa. I wouldn't let that happen.

  
  


The carriage came to a halt. "M'lady." My escort opened the door slowly. I took his hand and stepped out of the Carriage.

  
  


We were at the temple. It stood tall, the gray stone looking as though nothing could hurt it. The pillars cast a shadow around me.

  
  


"Thank-you." I said. I followed him through the ancient stone doors.

  
  


'What am I doing?' I asked myself as I was led up a flight of stairs. 'You can't be queen of an entire country. Why had Xavior asked for my hand in marriage? Why couldn't it of been... Petter.' A small smile crossed my face as I pictured my brother in a wedding dress. 'Shame on you Jade.' I scolded my self, focusing my mind on the conversation taking place in the room at the top of the stairs.

  
  


"Mum? When's Jade gonna be ere?" I smiled at the sound of my sister's bad grammar.

  
  


"Presenting Lady Jada." Someone said as I entered the room.

  
  


"Her name is Jade!" Isa ran to me, reaching her arms out to hug me, but was stopped by Petter. He picked her up.

  
  


"You wouldn't want to get Lady Jada's dress dirty now would you."

  
  


"No..." she whispered quietly as he put her down.

  
  


I smiled sadly at Isa. In the afternoon light she looked like a angel. I bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Be strong." I whispered. She nodded.

  
  


"Always." She replied, smiling up at me.

  
  


It was there, in that little room with the one small window that I waited for Lord Xavior to arrive. Everyone was silent, except for the people assigned to keep up my appearance for the ceremony, and the other's who were involved with it somehow. My mother sat on a chair near the door, a royal guard standing next to her. She looked upon me with guilt.

  
  


"The Prince has arrived!" a voice yelled from behind the door. I knew that an advisor awaited me on the other side. I knew he would lead me down those steps. And the music would start to play, rose petals would float gracefully to the floor. And I would smile... Just like I had been told to do. I would do what needed to be done...

  
  


The door opened, and there was His majesties most trusted advisor Leium, stood there waiting for me.

  
  


"Follow me Jada. And make sure you follow your instructions." He said. His wrinkled face, squinting at me.

  
  


Jada. I would never get used to being called that. It was just a small change. But it's the small things that really matter.

  
  


My mother stood, stopping me before I left. "You'll be happy... Please remember Jada..." the name lingered in the air. "I only want the best for you... my Daughter."

  
  


"I am no daughter of yours." The words came with out warning. And the woman standing in front of my stared blankly at a 17-year-old girl, a girl that she had never known before.

  
  


"J-Jade?" she stuttered.

  
  


I shook my head, Petter gave me a cold glare. I looked at Isa. For a child of 4 years she was wise, and with the passing years, she would only grow much wiser, and much stronger. I could see myself in her young eyes. I could see a child, just wanting to be a child.

  
  


"I'm ready." turning back to the advisor, who was becoming more impatient by the second. I listened to my footsteps, they were steady keeping pace with the people ahead of me and behind me. The orchestra had started to play. My heart was pounding. I waited with my maids. Isa walked up the red carpet, and so did 3 other relatives of the soon-to-be king. Then the music stopped. A single flute played.

  
  


I held my head high. Walking into the view of the people, Royals from all over Geae were there, as well as their generals, and their servants.

  
  


I took my time, savoring my freedom as long as I could. Lord Xavior watched me as I neared the alter. His dark blue eyes chilled me. The people loved him, and supposedly he loved the people. He loved the attention anyway. That was the only reason he was marrying a 'peasant.' Good publicity. It was unheard of in Geae, for royalty to marry outside their ranks. Which was why he was doing it, again getting the attention he wished for.

  
  


I pasted a smile on my face that seemed believable. Isa smiled at me, I could tell she was both excited and sad. Her sister was to become royalty, it was the closest Isa had ever been to being a princess such as the ones in the story's I'd ready her before she went to bed.

  
  


Before I knew it I was standing face to face with Lord Xavior. He grinned at me. Probably anticipating the night ahead. I continued to smile, keeping up my charade.

  
  


"This is a great day for all of Raudin!" yelled the priest to the huge crowd seated behind us.

  
  


"Prince Xavior, son of Lord Triey is to become King!" yells of happiness exploded throughout the entire temple.

  
  


"Praise to the Gods of Geae, I bless this marriage. I bless you." Said the Priest looking at me with a warm understanding.

  
  


"Lord Xavior, heir to the kingdom of Raudin, do you take this woman to be your wife, to rule by your side, until death do you part?" asked the Priest.

  
  


"I do." Lord Xavior's eyes locked with mine.

  
  


"Do you Jada Arnethium, take this man to be your husband, to rule by his side, until death do you part?" he asked.

  
  


I stared back at Xavior. Not knowing what to say. There was no turning back now. What I said determined my entire future.

  
  


"I-"

  
  


"DEATH TO RAUDIN!!!" a yell echoed throughout the temple. I was cut short, the temple shuttered. Then again... Dust fell from the ceiling. Everyone fell silent, waiting for an explanation to what was happening.

  
  


"DEATH TO RAUDIN!!!"

  
  


The doors to the temple flew open with a bang, there was mass panic, men came charging in, swords in hand. People ran around me, I looked back to where Lord Xavior had been standing, only to see him fleeing. I turned back to the screams, a hand grabbed me roughly by the shoulder.

  
  


"Ah!" I yelped, swinging my arm towards my attacker. He caught my fist. He threw me to the side, I knocked over a few people as I fell.

  
  


There was blood everywhere, I watched in horror as they slaughtered the guests. "Aren't you gonna put up a fight woman?" asked the man who had attacked me.

  
  


"Where's Isa?" I asked myself. Getting myself up off the ground.

  
  


"Oh..." said the man. Dragging out the word.

  
  


'Isa?' I said silently, everyone around me was fighting to survive. But where was Isa? "ISA!?!?" I screamed running from the man, I wove around the people, ducking from swords and jumping over the bodies that had fallen dead before me. I stopped. Petter lay over one of the pews, his eyes wide, blood dripped from his internal organs, which were exposed to plain view.

  
  


Covering my mouth, I began to run again, I felt a tug at the back of my dress, continuing to move forward I fell scraping the skin on the palms of my hands.

  
  


"Whore." Spat a voice, I rolled onto my back, looking up at a young man, he was only about my age, a few years older maybe. He grabbed the edge of my dress and hauled me back, I heard a rip as the material tore. I kicked trying to get away from him, but before I had a chance to get up, I felt weighed down.

  
  


I screamed as a body came down on top of me. I lay still, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. Then I realized that the person on top of me wasn't moving. I slowly opened my eyes.

  
  


"By the Gods!" I yelled staring at the dead woman lying on top of me. Her blood spilling onto my clothes.

  
  


The man laughed, kicking the woman off me. He grabbed my hair hauling me off the ground. I heard part of the temple collapse, and a large cloud of dust then appeared, blinding me momentarily.

  
  


I coughed, stumbling over god knows what. Tears streamed over my cheeks. "ISA!" I yelled.

  
  


"Shut up bitch. I was thrown into a corner. My head hitting on the wall with a loud crack. I lay there, unable to stand, I touched my head, feeling the warm blood in my hair. "You know what, women are only good for one thing..." he said. Holding my arms above my head with one hand. He laughed. Unbuckling his pants with the other hand.

  
  


My legs were pined. I couldn't move, I was helpless. I closed my eyes, turning my head away.

"Please no." I pleaded. He continued to laugh, and he didn't stop laughing. Not until he was finished.

  
  


"Damn virgin..." he muttered. "Got blood everywhere."

  
  


I lay there, waiting for him to kill me. Almost wishing he would kill me. But he just left without another word.

  
  


I opened my eyes and looked around me, death surrounded me. There were few people left alive.

And even fewer left fighting. I stood up shakily, my whole body ached. I had to find Isa.

  
  


"Isa..." she wasn't in the temple. I staggered through the whole in the side of the temple, into the garden.

  
  


"Isa!!" men were fighting all around me, Raudins army must have been alerted.

  
  


"ISA?" I yelled beginning to run. I could hear her... She was frightened.

  
  


"ISA?! Where are you?!" I screamed running into the trees. They glowed a bright orange, smoke billowed from the branches, I coughed shielding my eyes from the flame. I tripped, falling to my knees then my upper body fell forward. My chin hit the ground making me bite my tongue. The metallic taste invaded my mouth.

  
  


"Isa..."

  
  


******************************

  
  


'Ch.2 - You have a Choice to make' Will be posted ASAP, Keep checking back, and if you would like me to email you when I update please inform me (By email or review) ! Bu-Bye for now!! ^.^

  
  
  
  


-Chaos-


	2. You Have a Choice to make

A/N: ... I don't think the first chapter of this fic actually showed up in the ff.net 'Escaflowne' listings. *Grrrrrr* ... It didn't show up at all... Talk about annoying. Anyway! Tell me what you think about my fic so far!!!

  
  
  
  


****************************************

  
  


Memories

  
  


Ch.2 ~ You have a choice to make

  
  


****************************************

  
  
  
  


None of this was right. It was as if the moment had frozen, and I just stood there, staring... not in fear or wonder... maybe it was both. What I felt was in describable. But I stood there looking at the huge space of land, which was now occupied by soldiers.

  
  


On my right... Were the soldiers in black... On my left... were the soldiers dressed in white. A classic scenario really... Black VS. White, Right VS. Left, Good VS. Evil. And yet there I stood, between the two. The barrier...between life...and death.

  
  


**********************

  
  


My head felt like it was being crushed by a bolder. I could hear voices. They seemed close. I tried to open my eyes, but as soon as I saw light, they closed. It felt like someone had thrown sand in my face.

  
  


"Ugh..." I groaned, my hand flinching.

  
  


"She's waking up."

  
  


"Isa..." I opened my eyes again. This time it wasn't as painful. I had remembered everything = that had happened previously. "Isa... I have to fine Isa..." I said trying to sit up.

  
  


"Calm down miss. Your in no condition to -"

  
  
  
  


"I have to find Isa..." I said ignoring the voice. I tried to get up, and was stopped by a pair of hands which had pushed me back down. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, struggling to get up.

  
  


Everything was blurry but I could just make out the long blond hair of the person holding me down. With a swing of my arm, my hand grasped it tightly and pulled.

  
  


"Ah!" they yelped.

  
  


I felt the hair come loose, and whoever was holding onto me let go. I rolled onto the floor. "Restrain her!" they yelled. I blinked a few times. Everything came into focus. I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

  
  


"No..." I whispered. I was in a tent... I was in the first aid tent. "Where's Isa?" I didn't even know that I was lifted, and put back on my cot. My mind was in another place. Searching for Isa.

  
  


I rested for the rest of the day. I had tried on countless accounts to escape and find Isa. But was stopped. Either by guards, that had been posted out side of the tent, or my muscles just wouldn't cooperate, I was stiff and soar all over. So I slept a blissful dreamless sleep, or so I thought.

  
  


**********************

  
  


I ran with the others, unable to make out their faces, there was a trust there that I didn't understand. I didn't know these people. Yet I felt as though they were there not to harm me, but to help me.

  
  


"Hurry!" yelled the one in front. The one, leading us through the mess of fiery buildings, that were collapsing around us.

  
  


So we sped up. I ran as fast and as hard as I could. I could hear something behind me. Not daring to look back for fear of what I might see. My curiosity was still there, so I tried to listen closer. And the more I listened, the more the noise died down... until it was a mere whisper of the wind.

  
  


"What." I came to an abrupt stop. "Where did they go?"

  
  


Every one had disappeared. I stood facing where we were running. "It's a dead end." I said staring at the wall in front of me. The noise behind me started getting louder. I closed my eyes, telling myself to wake up. That it was just a dream... That I would wake up, and Isa would be there watching me from the foot of my bed. Laughing because I was talking in my sleep again...

But it didn't disappear. And everything was starting to seem, less and less like a dream... It was becoming more real to me by the second...Keeping my eyes closed, I slowly turned around, taking it one tiny step at a time. I drew in a deep breath.

  
  


The noise now seemed like an unnatural scream, high pitched and deafening. I opened my eyes.

  
  


Everything silenced. In front of me stood a girl. Not much older than myself. Her smile made me sick to my stomach. Her red hair hung in a braid over her shoulder.

  
  


"Who are you?" I asked. Taking a step back. She seemed so familiar.

  
  


She continued to smile. Nodding her head once to the sky.

  
  


I looked up. The sky was a mix of colors, mostly black and orange. Lighting flashed striking the ground between us.

  
  


You have a choice to make...Jade...

  
  


Her voice sent a chill through me. I trembled slightly. "Who are you?"

  
  


You have a destiny to fulfill...

You cannot win...

You cannot lose... You cannot be saved...

You cannot be lost...

You have a world to save...

You will be strong...

You will learn the meaning of wise...

You will make the choice...Jade...

  
  


"Who are you?" I backed into the wall.

  
  


You will make the choice...

  
  
  
  


**********************

  
  
  
  


A/N: Yea, I know... This chapter is kinda short, not to mention that almost nothing happens... But this chapter is probably one of the most important. ( Due to the dream's she has... ) How do you like this so far? Pretty good... Horrible... Not bad? Tell me what you think!! I appreciate it!

  
  


- Chaos -


	3. The Choice

A/N: Well, here's another chapter... I figured I'd post it, cuz well... I want to know wether or not it's actually updated in the Escaflowne thread... you know what I'm talking about right? DM ne way, Here's Chapter 3 - The Choice (Sorry it's so short!)

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Memories."

  
  


Ch.3 - The Choice

  
  


****************************************

  
  
  
  


You have a choice to make...Jade...

  
  


You have a destiny to fulfill...

You cannot win...

You cannot lose...

You cannot be saved...

You cannot be lost...

You have a world to save...

You will be strong...

You will learn the meaning of wise...

You will make the choice...Jade...

  
  


You will make the choice...

  
  


********************

  
  


Those words haunted me in my sleep. I'd slept little over the night, and had become more confused than before. I had so many questions, and so few answers. If felt like I was going crazy. My head ached with the images that played over and over. Everything was jumbled, a puzzle that needed to be solved. But when I did finally fall asleep, it was a deep sleep. For when I awoke, I could hear the turning of wooden wheels, and horses.

  
  


"Ah." The bright sunlight stung my eyes. "Where..." I muttered. Slowly sitting up shielding my eyes from the light. I looked around. Others were lying near me, they looked to be in bad shape, Burns covered many parts of their bodies. Not to mention my own. I felt my arm. It was grotesque. The burn covered almost the entire side of my left arm. I tried to curl my hand into a fist, but couldn't. 

  
  


The pain was unbelievable. I whimpered, continuing to stretch my fingers, then close them into a fist as well as I could.

  
  


"M'lady...Are you alright?"

  
  


I flung around. The man jumped slightly. We stared at each other. His raven hair blew around his face as the wagon moved. He seemed genuinely concerned.

  
  


I turned away from him. Looking back at what was once the capital city of Raudin. From where we were on the road to Fanalia, I could see where the temple had been. Now there was just rubble.

  
  


Smoke still rose from the ashes of the rest of the city. But the castle... It still stood tall. After everything Raudin had gone through, the castle still looked as strong and powerful as it always had.

  
  


"You were from Raudin."

  
  


I looked at him. The man didn't even know who I was?

  
  


I nodded in response.

  
  


"I'm Van." he said softly. "We're oh our way to Fanalia. You'll be safe there."

  
  


"Where's Isa?" I asked. My gaze rested on the fallen city.

  
  


"Who is Isa? She may be with some of the other survivors." he said. I felt a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders.

  
  


I shrugged it off. "My sister." I shifted around until I was comfortable. 'Van.' the name sounded familiar... I just couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

  
  


"And what would your name be?" he asked.

  
  


I hesitated for a moment. "Jade...Jade Arneithem." I said quietly. He drew in a breath.

  
  


"Lady Jada?"

  
  


"Jade." I snapped back. "Not Jada. Jade."

  
  


He nodded. "You were to be Queen of Raudin. Forgive me. I had no idea." he said. "You have my services M'lady. But I request that you keep your presence here a secret... If you wish to stay within the boundaries of Fanellia that is. Who ever attacked Raudin may be looking for her heir."

  
  


"Heir? But-"

  
  


"King Xavior is dead. He died while fleeing from the battle into the underground tunnels."

  
  


'Good.' I thought smugly. 'The coward got what he deserved.' Van caught me smirking.

  
  


"I take it you weren't fond of him."

  
  


I laughed harshly. My lungs hurt from the smoke I had inhaled. I started to wonder how long I had been unconscious, lying on the floor of the burning forest before someone found me.

  
  


"Hardly... He was all for show. The people liked it that way. Never in Xavior's life had he done a noble deed without his greed taking part in his decisions and actions." I looked at Van, finally realizing who he was. " I accept your offer Fanellian King. I wish to stay in Fanellia.

  
  


****************************************

  
  


Comming Soon, 'Chapter 4 - Destinies Maze' watch for the update! Email me or Review if you want me to inform you when I've updated!!! Thx a bunch!!!

  
  


- Chaos -

  
  



	4. Destinies Maze

A/N: I got some Reviews!!! YaY!!! Thanks a lot! Glad to see someone's reading it. The fic moves pretty quickly for the first few chapters, so if you're a little confused because of Chapter.5 everything will be explained as the fic continues! Ok? Ok. Now READ!!!

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Memories"

  
  


Ch.4 - Destinies Maze

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"This way!" I yelled, waving my arm towards the open hatch. My voice was barley audible above the yells of the people and the cackling of fire. "Head for the safe grounds!"

  
  


It had been just over ten years since Raudin had been attacked. I had hidden in Fanallia. Fenellias lord and lady had protected me for a year or so. But now all of Geae was in mass panic. A world war had broke our. Allied countries were now enemies. No one was safe.

  
  


"Jade!" Yelled Van. Running to me, holding his daughter tightly in his arms. "Get Hitomi to - " An explosion was heard. I spun around.

  
  


"No..." They had destroyed our passage to safety. The underground tunnel. Van quickly handed his daughter to me and ran towards where the main attack was taking place.

  
  


I looked down at the crying child. She wasn't even a year old. I ran, forgetting about the people I had doomed to death by sending them into the tunnels. I wouldn't let Hitomi die.

  
  


I held the child close to my chest shielding her from the flames. I jumped over the burning pieces of wood that had fallen from buildings on the verge of collapsing.

  
  


I skidded to a stop. Considering my options. The Fanellian Gates were to my left. To my right was the wall that supposedly protected the capital city. And straight ahead, the wall again. Either way I would meet the enemy. Either way there was at least 5 - 10 km to cover before I would reach my destination. I couldn't go back to the castle.

  
  


The heat irritated my skin. Sweat dripped from my forehead, making my hair stick to my face.

  
  


"Left." I panted. Beginning to run again.

  
  


"Lady Jade! Lady Jade!" I ignored the voice and kept running.

  
  


"Lady Jade!" someone grabbed my shoulder and I lost my balance, tumbling forward. I quickly gained my footing. "Forgive me Lady Jade, but I need your help."

  
  


I looked at the woman who had grabbed me. "What." I demanded, my tone much harsher than intended. 

  
  


She spoke, with tears stained cheeks and her face blistered and burned from the fire. "It's my husband... He's trapped. You have to help him."

  
  


"I have no time for this." I replied without thought. Turning away from her I resuming my escape. A wave of heat hit my back as the house collapsed. 

  
  


I slowed to a cautious walk. I was nearing the gates, and could see our attackers. They wore the Austurian crest across their chest. My eyes narrowed, and hatred filled me. "What ever happened to the enemy of my enemy was my friend?" I hissed.

  
  


The alliance between the countries had finally been broken. Not that it was surprising. Fanellia's alliance with Austuria had been in turmoil long before. It had only been a matter of time before one had attacked the other. 

  
  


I saw the white dragon approaching. The stunningly magnificent creature swooped low, and transformed to the ever famous gymelf' Escaflowne. The child had ceased her crying. I shifted her body so that most of her weight was on my right arm.

  
  


"Lets go..." I whispered. Running into the open area. Van fought with skill. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. 

  
  


He had been forced to activate Escaflowne after the first year of battle. It was the only way Fanellia was to survive. But even that wasn't enough.

  
  


Hitomi began to sob again. Her tiny hand grabbed my shirt and a few stray strands of hair. 'Straight for the gates' I told my self. Glancing down at the brown haired child in my arms. 'No. Zig-zag.' I started weaving around the fighters. Just incase someone decided to attack me. I would be harder to catch.

  
  


'Ten feet... And... we're... out!' My mind yelled as I flew over and past what was left of the stone gate. It had been trampled. Torn down by the Austurian forces. 'Your not out of danger yet.' warned the voice at the back of my mind.

  
  


Thats when I noticed it. The levi ship, floating in the distance. "Why?" I panted, still running. "Why cant this just go my way? Just this once." I sighed. Stopping and kneeling. Resting for a moment. Thinking about my next move.

  
  


'If Austuria knew about the tunnels. They must know about the safe grounds also. So where do I go? Travel to Freid. Hide amongst the other peasants until I can find the remaining Fanillian forces. Yes. That will have to do for now.'

  
  


I got up and ran towards the forest.

  
  


"NO!" I heard the vicious scream. His voice was unmistakable.

  
  


"Lord Van." I whispered. I turned for a split second, and everything changed. Every thing changed drastically.

  
  


I stared wide eyed.

  
  


"Lady Jade, I'll take the princess to safety." said a pained voice.

  
  


I spun around to face the woman I'd left behind earlier. She was now a widow, and I'd been cruel enough to leave without even attempting to help. I felt the knot in my stomach grow. I nodded. Placing the child the woman's arms.

  
  


I looked up at the sky. "Why!" I yelled in frustration. I ran back towards the city.

  
  


I saw their swords clashing. Silver against silver. Sparks flew. Deep grey gashes littered the surface of Escaflowne.

  
  


I held my sword firmly, waiting for someone to attack. A nearby soldier was the first to attempt unarming me. Swinging around I caught him in his mid-section. Dropping his sword he clasped his side and fell.

  
  


"Allen stop this! We shouldn't be fighting against each other!" Yelled Van.

  
  


So this was Allen Shazard. I had heard Van mention him every now and then. 

  
  


"I'm sorry it had to be this way Van!" came the reply.

  
  


Allen's sword flew towards Escaflowne, Cutting deep into it's shoulder.

  
  


Van screamed. Escaflowne dropped to it's knees and the hatch opened.

  
  


"Lord Van!" I ran up to Escaflowne just as Van hit the ground. The ruby red energist started to dim. I slid to my knees rolling Van onto his back. He stared up at me absently.

  
  


"Save Hitomi." he breathed. His eyes fluttering closed. "Save..." his life away faded as the energist turned to a coal black.

  
  


"Farewell Your majesty." I said. Standing to face the melf' towering over me. I could see the man inside. He was older than most warriors. Probably in his late forties. Wrinkles were clearly appearing on his forehead and around his eyes. His eyes... They looked so tired. Tired of the fighting. He nodded slightly. I felt a hand grasp my neck.

  
  


"We can do this the easy way... Or the hard way." whispered a voice. Their light breath against my neck made my body shiver involuntarily.

  
  


"I choose my way." I whispered back. Pushing my shoulder into his jaw. I spun in the same direction and raised my knee. It hit his hip just hard enough to make him stager. Quickly I raised my sword, and let the blade slice through his back, I felt resistance at first but it eventually gave way. I turned back to the blond hiding beneath the shielding of his melf'. The look of surprise on his face was almost satisfaction enough.

  
  


I nodded my head back, motioning for him to come out. "Face me." I said.

  
  


The hatch opened and Allen slowly made his way to ground level. I moved into a defense stance.

  
  


"I do not wish to fight you." he said. Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

  
  


I heard it. It was faint but I heard it. A child crying. "Isa." I turned looking over my shoulder. "No!" They were to far away. To far. "HITOMI!" I screamed. Attempting to run towards her. But stopped after my first step. My eyes stung. Tears? No I wouldn't cry. I shook with rage. It was too late. The three men, And the woman, she was there as well. I clenched my free hand into a fist. 

  
  


"Hitomi?" came the quiet voice behind me.

  
  


I turned on my heal, holding my sword directly in the center of my view. "You will pay." I growled.

  
  


"That... The child... Was Vans... Daughter?" asked Allen.

  
  


'A child... she was defenseless... Cowards.' I remained silent. Every sound faded, except for the beating of my heart. It was fast, faster then it should be. I was angry. No not angry. Guilty? I couldn't quite place the emotion.

  
  


I charged, he blocked my attack easily.

  
  


"I know you." he breathed, as our swords locked. "Raudin... We found you in Raudin."

  
  


I pushed back and charged at him again, he attempted to block my sword, my momentum made him lean back, I took the opportunity to kick him, a cloud of dust rose as he hit the ground. With my foot on his sword, I pointed the tip of my own at his neck. Drawing a very small amount of blood.

  
  


His eyes pleaded with me. Begging me to kill him. I could see it. He didn't have to say anything for me to know he wanted everything to end.

  
  


"Van was a good man." he said. "I didn't want to harm him." he whispered. His eyes were now lined with tears. "But I'm just like any other man. I had orders. I had responsibilities. I'm sorry."

  
  


I shook my head. "Sorry." I stated harshly. "I 'am' from Raudin." I said, confirming his previous statement. "I was to be Queen actually..."I added, staring past him, at a few Austurian soldiers had stopped to watch us. "What ever happened to the alliance? Fanallia fought with you against Zibach... And then you do this. Kill her King. And murder her heir... Hmph." a short laugh escaped me. "You dear Knight... Don't deserve to live..."

  
  


He closed his eyes. Swallowing, causing the point of my sword to dig into his neck further.

  
  


"But... Death isn't something I want to allow you..." I sneered. Kicking away his sword. I drew

my own away from his neck. He remained where he was lying on the ground. I swiftly ran my sword through his legs. He screamed in agony. I smiled in the blissfulness of revenge. But what I felt changed from pleasure to disgusts in seconds. I couldn't leave him like this. I'd left the woman's husband to die, and look what had happened in return. I couldn't let him suffer. Like the knight had said, he had orders. It was inevitable. I didn't waste any time, quickly I beheaded him, leaving behind a decapitate body. I started to run again, first towards the gate, until I realized that the Austurian forces wouldn't allow me passage, so I turned and ran in the opposite direction.

  
  


What had happened to me? Once, long ago in a distant past I was innocent. My hands... free of blood. That was a past that had been long forgotten.

  
  


I could see more gymelf's approaching the city, they had just flew over what was left of Fanallias wall.

  
  


I let my mind drift, not wanting to think about the people chasing after me, or the gymelfs' that were landing in front of me.

  
  


I had changed. More than I'd realized. What would Isa think of me now? I was no longer the older sister that watched over her. Now... you could almost call me ruthless... almost... I'd become desensitized to everything the war brought with it. Death, destruction, chaos, all the blood shed. The only one's I'd actually cared for were the people who had earned my trust.

Like Lord Van. And I had failed him. I was unable to save his daughter. Unable to fulfil his dying wish. I didn't save Hitomi. Just like I didn't save Isa.

  
  


I tripped. Sliding into ash and rocks.

  
  


"Bitch." spat someone. Kicking my back. Every muscle in my body seized up. I couldn't move. The tension in my body turned to pain.

  
  


'Not good.' I thought, while trying to get up. I thought myself dead. It was the logical assumption. But death never came. I was on my hands and knees. I could hear voices around me.

  
  


"Can you walk?" asked the voice.

  
  


I looked up. Squinting at the crest. A crest I hadn't seen in a very long time. "Zibach?" I questioned. Accepting the hand held out to help me up.

  
  


"Come with us, some of your remaining soldiers and civilians are stationed at our camp." said the man.

  
  


I examined the mans face, a scar ran down his cheek. I looked around. I was surrounded by Zibach forces. "Do I have a choice?" I asked. Looking at the gymelfs that were guarding the area.

  
  


"Yes. You can come with us, or we can leave you here to fend for yourself. Just so you know. Austuria has taken over the fortress, and it will be very difficult to escape without assistance." he replied.

  
  


I nodded. "Fine. Take me to your camp." If this was a trap, I didn't care. If I stayed here, I was doomed to death. It wasn't like I had anything left to loose.

  
  


****************************************

  
  


A/N: Just so no one's confused Hitomi is not Jade's child. You'll find out who the mother is in the next chapter. You wanna know a secret... I wrote another version of this fic, one where Van and the others are more involved in the fic (Meaning they don't die... @ the beginning of the fic...) But I liked this version better. Am I cruel? Seriously... I mean, I've killed off every original Escaflowne we've encountered so far... erm... *Hides from angry mob of readers* ... Until next time!!! Au Revoir!

  
  


Coming soon - 'Chapter 5 - Geae'

  
  


- Chaos - 


	5. Geae

A/N: Just so you know this story is based on in an A/U. (Alternate universe.) Although everything is pretty much the same there may be subtle differences, but nothing overly important. Dilandau and Celena are two separate people, And in the last chapter that wasn't Dilandau who kicked her, or said she was a bitch, that part of the chapter is misleading, sorry I'll have to fix that... Just so there's no confusion it was the Austurian Soldiers chasing after her that did that to her. Now that that's cleared up, go ahead and read Chapter 5!

  
  


P/S: This chapter begins with a flash back, and it switches back and forth for the first ... um... ½ of the chapter. It's pretty obvious, just thought I should tell you.

  
  
  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Memories"

  
  


Ch. 5 - Geae

  
  


***************************************

  
  
  
  


"Jade! You're not concentrating!" Roared Van as my sword escaped my grasp once again. I was drenched in sweat. With torn and achy muscles I shuffled over to where my sword had fallen.

  
  


"Ika..." I picked it up again.

  
  


"Focus." He ordered. "You have the skill Jade, Just trust your self to use it."

  
  


I nodded once and we resumed training.

  
  


****************************************

  
  
  
  


I'd learned how to protect myself, and others as well. All thanks to Van and his grueling training.

There were so many things I never had the chance to tell him... like thanks... for everything. But along with new friendships formed when I arrived in Fanellia, came many sorrows.

  
  
  
  


****************************************

  
  


Van appeared in the hallway, shutting the door softly behind him. He was white as a sheet, shocked by the sight of childbirth most likely.

  
  


"It's a girl." He said.

  
  


"Congratulations." I replied standing from my slumped position against the cold stone wall. The stiff leather of my gloves creaked as I lay a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were down cast. They weren't the eyes of a happy father.

  
  


"Van?"

  
  


He looked at me. Shaking his head slightly. "Celena...She..." he drew in a deep breath. "She's dead." He said quietly.

  
  


"Oh Van..." I gasped. He may have been royalty but I didn't care. I pulled him into my embrace. Wrapping comforting arms around him. We stood there, neither one of us wanting to break the silence. 

  
  


**************************************

  
  
  
  


Celena had been dear to us both. Vans wife, mother of his child. And more than just a friend to myself. There had been so much loss over the past ten years... too much.

  
  


I sat. And stared. Not looking at anything in particular. I chose a spot on the floor. And stared at it. It had been like this for hours now. Me. Just sitting. And staring. At nothing. Reminiscing about the past.

  
  


"Don't be afraid to speak. I won't bite." Said Niemo lightly. I ignored her and continued my examination of the brownish/red dirt. Niemo was assigned to 'cater to my needs' or baby sit me. Which ever way you wanted to look at it. Personally I found her rather annoying. "Don't feel like talking eh? That's understandable." She replied to herself. "You know when I was little my father was in the military... Come to think of it... He was a high ranking officer...hmph. He was sure a strange man."

  
  


I glanced up at her. She arched an eyebrow. I glared at her. "Never saw him around much. Died when I was quiet young, I was probably 7... Never got to know him that well."

  
  


At that moment Dilandau entered the tent. Introductions had been made earlier, while we were traveling to Zibach's camp. Not that I had paid much attention to the conversations they had tried to engage with me, but for some reason his name stuck. It was odd. He was odd. It was as if he shouldn't have been there.

  
  


"Does she ever shut up?" I asked.

  
  


"Rarely." Niemo's face scrunched up in a annoyed scowel. "This way." He said. Leading me out of the tent.

  
  


Zibachs base camp. They had set up no too far from the Fanallian border. Apparently another alliance was being formed. Zibach, Presdet, and Ominu, were in the process of joining their military forces, and all their resources, a council had been formed, the council consisted of the leaders of each country, and their generals. Although why they were trusting Zibach was beyond me.

  
  


I frowned, seeing the bodies of men being laid to rest in a makeshift cemetery. Shaking my head I continued to walk side-by-side with Dilandau.

  
  


"Were you planning to attack us?" I asked. Dilandau hesitated before replying.

  
  


"We wished to eliminate the Dra- ... Escaflowne."

  
  


"I see. Austuria must have been a pleasant twist to your plan then." My voice was venomous.

  
  


"You could say that." 

  
  


"Why then, did you assisted me?" I asked, glancing at him suspiciously. 

  
  


He stopped in front of a tent. Raising the flap he let me enter first. I was cautious, curling my fingers around the hilt of my sword. Ready for an attack.

  
  


"At ease... M'lady..." spoke a man slowly. Looking me up and down, seeming slightly confused by my armor. I nodded towards him.

  
  


"Jade." I said.

  
  


"Lord Estyu. It's an honor." He said. Standing up and picking up my hand kissing it lightly. I pulled my hand away giving him an icy glare.

  
  


The tent was more extravagant than the other's I'd seen. It was a royal purple, lined with gold, the material looked extremely heavy.

  
  


"I am ruler of Presdet. And these are my generals, Straduis and Liui." I raised an eyebrow. The two men didn't look as though they could lead themselves up a ladder, let alone into war.

  
  


"Lord Hytui and Lady Kmioe." Dilandau motioned towards the two sitting across from Estyu. "Also their son Guire, who is serving as their General at the moment."

  
  


'You have to be kidding.' This was a sorry group of people. A short laugh escaped me. "Dilandau, I wish to speak with you privately." I demanded, rather than asked. I was tired of being pushed around today. I matched Dilandau's look of annoyance with one of equal influence.

  
  


Estyu cleared his throat. "Maybe it's best if we let Lady Jade speak with Lord Dilandau alone." He headed for the exit. His generals not far behind him. One of them nearly falling over the others chair on their way. Hytiu & Kmioe, were slower than Estyu.

  
  


'Pure idiocy.' I thought, watching the woman raise her chin high into the air, crossing her arms. 'Or maybe just arrogance...'

  
  


"Mother. Father." Said Guire patiently. Standing up and waiting for them. They stood up and followed reluctantly.

  
  


I nodded walking around the table situated in the middle of the room, placing the pieces of this puzzle together. "Your using them..." I whispered, mostly to myself. "You using them for their resources, and their numbers. Not because you want the war to stop. You want more power, so you offer to help the smaller weaker countries. Convince them that the only way to ensure their safety and the safety of their country, is to destroy the 'dragon'." It made sense. Zibach wasn't exactly a country known for their alliances.

  
  


Dilandau didn't speak for a minute.

  
  


"Why lady Jade, I'm hurt." He said with poorly faked emotion. He laughed. "Destroying the Dragon 'was' the only way to ensure our safety."

  
  


"Destroying the bastards that started this war is the only way to ensure our safety." I hissed under my breath. Realizing what I said didn't really make much sense, and that it was a vengeful reaction to Dilandau's smug attitude about Van's demise. I shifted slightly. "Your army. It controls the southern sector of this continent, does it not? Fanallia had most of the west sector, Austuria East... and the other countries made up the rest." I was talking to myself now, trying to think of a battle plan against Austuria. "Austuria now has Fanallias capital... She has no heir anyway... Maybe if we enter through Palas... No that wouldn't work... or would it?"

  
  


"So you agree."

  
  


"Agree to what?" I snapped. Looking at the maps strewn carelessly across the table.

  
  


"You agree to help us... We've seen you in battle Jade. You're a very valuable soldier."

  
  


'We've seen you in battle Jade. You're a very valuable soldier.' His words repeated in my head. I had never fought against Zibach... How could they have seen me in battle?

  
  


"No. My decision has not been made yet. But for now I will work with you..." I replied. I would take my time in making the decision to join Zibach. I needed refuge at the time, and this was the best I would be getting. And I didn't trust him. After all the last time Zibach was involved in a war, they were trying to take over Geae.

  
  
  
  


****************************************

  
  


A/N: Well that the 5th chapter! The next few chapters should be more interesting... The Plot will start to develop. (^.^) Bu-Bye for now!!!!!!!!

Coming Soon, 'Chapter 6 -Situation'

  
  


- Chaos


	6. Situation

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter out! I've been really busy, I was in Toronto for 3 days, 4 if you count the day I left to go there. And I tutor four days a week, I'm on the student council, and I'm currently with the Drama Group in my school who are practicing for the Regional Drama festival! Not to mention the 3 online courses I'm doing... wait... You don't need to hear about me! Read the story already! Ika... I can't believe you read all that... Again, I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I probably should have posted before I left for Toronto!

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Memories"

Ch.6 - Situation

  
  


*****************************************

  
  


"Mother if you would just-"

  
  


"Do not insult me you foolish child! I am Lady Kmioe! Queen of Ominu! I refuse to sleep in the same ...accommodations with... peasants." she spat the word out as if it were poison.

  
  


"Mother..." groaned Guire.

  
  


We sat around a small fire. 'We' being, Guire, his parents, Estyu's two generals and Niemo. Dilandau was off god know's where, and I suspected Estyu was with him. Meanwhile the fire burned bright. Magnificent oranges and reds dancing across the charred wood. I was anxious, the fire would attract attention to our location. But Dilandau had assured me that a stealth field was surrounding the camp, the only way someone would find us is if they wandered into the camp. 

  
  


I sat on a blanket, digging my leather cased sword into the ground so that I could lean comfortably on it. 

  
  


I'd been listening to Kmioe, the rabid beast that she was, complain about every aspect of her present situation for what seemed like an eternity. She'd started with the rations. And now she was complaining about the sleeping arrangements. Apparently only Dilandau and I had private sleeping areas. Which wasn't much of a surprise to me. He was trying to get on my good side after all.

  
  


"My dear Kmioe. I understand that you're upset. This is our second night outside the country, but we must accept the arrangement for now, things will become much better. Think of the future." replied Lord Hytiu, when Kmioe had finally stopped for a breath of air.

  
  


"The future?!" she screeched angrily. 

  
  


"M'Lady!" I said loudly, interrupting her before she could continue. "If it upsets you so greatly to share 'accommodations' with the others than you and your family if you wish, may take my tent."

  
  


She stared at me with uncertainty, and confusion. "What do I owe you in return?" she asked cautiously.

  
  


I sighed shaking my head slightly. "What do you owe me in return?" I was going to tell her to shut the hell up for the rest of the trip, but my nice side got the better of me. "Nothing."

  
  


"Thank-you, Lady Kmioe and I are very great full." said Hytiu, looking somewhat relieved by my offer. "We accept your offer."

  
  


I smiled slightly, watching Kmioe get up and leave with a huff, she brushed by Dilandau, pushing him aside, and entering the tent which was formerly mine. I heard him growl something before he continued towards us.

  
  


"We're leaving early." he said as he neared us. "Get some rest." I noticed a Zibach soldier following close behind him, carrying a bucket.

  
  


Sand was promptly poured onto the fire. Dust flew into the air and sudden darkness surrounded us, the only light emanating form the few glowing embers that weren't submerged in sand, and the moon that shone down on us full and beautifully.

  
  


"Hey!" yelled Guire in surprise. 

  
  


I wondered breifly about Estyu's whereabouts, and decided not to worry about him. He was a grown man after all, and hopefully quite capable of taking care of himself.

  
  


I got up reattaching my sword to my belt and walked away, catching a glimpse of Guire who was watching me curiously.

  
  


"Jade." I stopped, looking over my should at my sliver haired host. "I wish to speak with you."

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Dilandau, this better be important." I growled, swatting away the flap of the tent as I entered his quarters. I was blinking rapidly, the dust from sand his soldier had put on the fire had made it's way into my eyes. Irritating them beyond belief.

  
  


"Your crying." he stated smugly. 

  
  


"The sand you idiot." I hissed. "Now what do you want."

  
  


"Like I said we're leaving early. I need you to plot a course to Palace before dawn."

  
  


"Excuse me." I snorted. Looking at him in disbelief. "You want me to plot a 3 week trip in less than 6 hours."

  
  


"Exactly." he replied. 

  
  


"We'll be heading into a battle zone." 

  
  


"Mph." he grunted acknowledging the information. "Before dawn." he repeated in a growl.

  
  


"Strange you haven't taken care of this already?" I smirked, as his eyes narrowed.

  
  


"I have other matters to attend to."

  
  


"Very well... I'll need maps." I replied, shaking my head in amusement.

  
  


"There in the council room."

  
  


****************************************

  
  


A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! But I'll posted another in a day or two!!! As soon as I finish typing it! Don't forget to leave a review!!! (Common! You know you want to!! ^.^)

Coming Soon - Chapter 7

  
  
  
  
  
  


-Phoenix


	7. Lost

  
  


A/N: Thanks for all your reviews!!! *Ahem* Although, I didn't get any for the last chapter I posted... *Sniffle* But that's *Sniffle* ok! *Run's away crying* hehe... jk! Well, here's the next chapter! It isn't much longer! But what can I say?? Don't forget to leave a review when you finish!!

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Memories"

  
  


Ch.7 - Lost

  
  


****************************************

  
  


I sat with my head in my hands, staring at the maps in front of me though my fingers. "Palas..." I growled under my breath. I'd came up with a number of path's. Each of which a battle was certain to be held. I'd gone through all my connections, my relations with Warlords, Royalty, Commoners, anyone and everyone I could think of, after realizing most of them were dead or in hiding, I was just about ready to give up. One of the routes were fairly decent, and quick, but we'd be forced to pass though Austuria. "It's unavoidable. Austurian forces have almost half the continent under their control." I muttered. 'Why are you aiding Zibach anyway?' I asked my self.

  
  


'Who else is left?' I answered myself with another question. Lifting my head from my hands I yawned. Stretching, then looking at the route we would be taking. The map lay flat on the table, it's white corners turned up at the edges. I examined the many towns, mountains, valleys, and rivers carefully. Going over everything one last time before I would rest.

  
  


Silently I pushed my chair back, folding the map with our course outline printed on it, and sliding it under the my snug fitting arm band. I brushed my finger tips across the soft brown leather surface of the band. The soft material was littered with scratches and burns from all the fighting. I let my hand slide to the exposed skin above the edge of my glove. "Isa..." I whispered. The scar that covered my arm was a constant reminder of her. It reminded me why I was fighting, why I was living. Isa. It was all for Isa. I'd avenge her death, and I pitied the poor fool that killed her. 

  
  


I put away the rest of the maps. In about an hour the unassembling of the camp would begin. I walked outside to see no one. Dilandau was, again - God know's where. And I'd given my bed up to the royal family of Ominu. Or at least Ominu's queen. "Nice move Jade." I took a deep breath of the cool morning air. My eyes passed over and around the area lazily until I found myself looking at someone standing in the distance. There back was facing me, my fingers wrapped around the hilt of my sword and I crept ever so quietly towards the person. They began to walk away, unbeknown to them I followed.

  
  


We walked though the trees, until we came to a clearing with a small pond. I stopped, hiding in the darkness of the forest, peering out at the person who I now knew was a man, his black hair was all too familiar, but I knew it wasn't who I wished it was. Silver rays of moon light reflected from the water, illuminating the small area. I edged forward, stepping into the open area. 

  
  


What was he doing? He stood, staring up at the moons hanging in the sky. A heavy sigh could be heard as he turned around. I tensed, and in the same moment reacted to his action by swiftly drawing my sword.

  
  


"Woah!" he yelped. Hand's held. "Lady Jade... No need to be... ah... violent." he stuttered.

  
  


"Guire?" I questioned. Realizing who he was, and that I'd totally forgotten the formalities I'd been so accustom to using. "Your majesty..." I said slightly unnerved by his laughter. "Forgive me, I didn't know who-"

  
  


"No worries, Ms. Jade. A simple mistake, I didn't think anyone would be up this early. I should be more careful."

  
  


"No rest for the weary." I muttered. Walking to the edge of the pond, letting the toe of my boot slip into the icy water. "Call me Jade." I said, noting the 'Ms' he'd placed before my name.

  
  


I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. "Guire."

  
  


"Pardon? Your majesty?" 

  
  


"Guire... Call me Guire." I nodded in compliance. 

  
  


"Very well... Guire."

  
  


"So... What are you doing up?"

  
  


I laughed quietly. "I'd ask you the same question." I stated in reply.

  
  


"Ah, so, it's none of my busniss, I can take a hint." I watched him as he ran a hand through his hair.

  
  


"No, it's not that... Dilandau had me plotting a course to Palas." I replied.

  
  


"Dilandau seems to be a strange man, does he not?"

  
  


I was taken aback by Guires comment, casting a questioning glance his way. "You could say that..."

  
  


"It's almost as if he's not real. An illusion." 

  
  


"Maybe you should have gotten a little more sleep." I smirked. Looking skyward. Basking in the moonlight. One moment of peace. A gentle breeze freed a ringlet of red hair from it's buckle, letting it fall in my face. I closed my eyes, relaxing to the quiet surroundings.

  
  


"Your from Fanellia?"

  
  


I took in a deep breath. "Not exactly." came my reply. Instantly regretting as the words came from my mouth.

  
  


"Not exactly? You are fanellia's general are you not?"

  
  


"No." I laughed. A general? What would give him that Idea. I pondered on the thought for a while before continuing. "I am... was... a close friend of Fanellia's rulers." I opened my eyes. He had gotten considerably closer to me. I looked up at him, he was at least a ½ a foot over me. I silently hoped he would let my comment slide.

  
  


"That doesn't explain what you meant by 'Not exactly'" he replied, unwilling to let the subject drop.

  
  


"I was born in Raudin." the words were barely a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. "I was there until we were attacked, I was one of the survivors, King Van offered me refuge within the boundaries of Fanellia."

  
  


"Raudin..." the word floated in the air momentarily. His eyes caught mine, and I found myself unable to look away. "Have you been home since?"

  
  


I shook my head. Then grabbed the curl bouncing back and forth in front of my face and tied it back with the rest of my hair.

  
  


"We left Omni about a month ago. Just before it was overtaken, we joined forces with Zibach, stayed there until they were attacked." I nodded.

  
  


'So much has been lost.' I thought sorrowfully. 'So much...' I bowed my head. Watching the still, calm surface of the water. I drifted off into a thoughtless daze. Sitting down on the rocky shore.

  
  


"I miss being home..." he stated. "My country wasn't large, neither was the city. But it was still home."

  
  


"You'll return one day..." I replied.

  
  


"Do you plan on returning to Raudin after the war is over?" he asked. Sitting next to me. His shoulder brushed mind. I cringed at the contact. He didn't seem to notice. 

  
  


"I haven't thought about it much... I haven't heard any news of Raudin since I left. I don't know who rules there. I ... Have no reason to go back." I replied coldly. 

  
  


"Oh... Don't you have any family, or friends left in Raudin... A husband or lover maybe?" he inquired teasingly. I turned slowly towards him. My glare silencing him. I silently began to speak to him. 'What is it with you and this immense need for conversation. Can't you just be silent. I'm tired, I'm irritated, I'm-'

  
  


"Jade!" I growled at the interruption of my thoughts. "The map." Demanded Dilandau. He walked towards us until he was standing directly behind me. Slowly I stood up, turning to face him as I did so. I was overtired, annoyed and in no mood for anyone. brushing the dust off my clothes I took as much time as I could. Watching him squirm in irritation as he waited was... well... it was strangely satisfying. I stood gazing at him silently. 

  
  


"The. Map." he growled. Eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight. He'd changed since our first encounter. Wether it was just fatigue causing the alteration in his personality, or he had been acting earlier, I didn't quite care. 

  
  


"Say please." I replied.

  
  


He blinked, straightening in uncertainty. "Excuse me?" He questioned... "Did you say... What I think you said..."

  
  


"I don't know... What do you think I said?" I asked. 

  
  


"Give me the map Jade. I've no time for games." he snapped. His body tensed as he moved forward, in a threatening gesture. I eyed him curiously. By now Guire had gotten up and was watching us.

  
  


"So... We're going to Palas? Who do you intend on finding there?" questioned Guire.

  
  


Dilandau glared angrily at him. 

  
  


"Here." I spat. Revealing the folded paper under my arm band. He looked at the small piece of paper skeptically. "If you have any problems with it. Make the changes yourself." I walked past him. Thrusting the piece of paper into his chest as I headed back towards the camp, hoping I'd be able to get a hour or so of rest, and sleep off the flood of emotions that the past few days had caused.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It was an unnatural calm feeling that had passed over the world around me. My dark green eyes opened slowly revealing to me the lush canopy of a forest.

  
  


'Where am I?' I thought, lying on the forest floor staring up at the leaves.

  
  


Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply savoring the sweet fresh smell of my surroundings.

  
  


"Sis!" The scream pierced my very soul. I jumped up, frantically searching for the source of the voice.

  
  


"Sis! Help!"

  
  


The trees around me had ignited, fire ate at the majestic trees surrounding me. I drew in a shaky breath, then ran in the direction of her voice. Isa's voice.

  
  


It was as if I was 17 again. Running through a burning forest. Trying to find something that could not be found... But no this was different. I was so close. I could hear her calling me.

  
  


I swerved drastically to the left, avoiding a falling tree, stumbling backwards as another one came crashing before me.

  
  


An agony I'd never thought possible gripped my chest.

  
  


"Sis!"

  
  


I was trapped. Walls of fire surrounded me.

  
  


I felt my face contort in a familiar pain. I drew in short shallow breaths. Anger rising within me. "It's not fair..." I chocked. "She's so young..." I barely had the last word out before I collapsed to my knees. Clutching my arms to my chest. I looked past the red/orange flames, and just for a second it was as if the flames parted. Only for a moment. But in that moment I swear I saw her.

  
  


"ISA!"

  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
  


***************************************

  
  


A/N: Well I think I'll leave you here for now! Keep looking for the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!!! ^.^

  
  


Coming Soon - 'Chapter 8 - Open Wounds'

  
  


- Chaos -


End file.
